Why Is It Always Us ?
by brookeyhoneybee
Summary: "Why is it always them Cat?" "I dont know Nickky." This takes place after "The Two Mrs.Grissoms". Someone from Grissoms past is released from jail, and the closest thing is Sara.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CSI. I worship this show I am merely borrowing some of CBS'S amazing characters. **

**A/N: Here it is . This is a story of Gil and Sara, my take on why Grissom return's to CSI. Please enjoy and review. **

Why Is It Always Us ?

CHAPTER 1 

Set for 2 months after _"The Two Mrs. Grissoms."_

~_Flashback~_

As I walked down the halls of CSI, I realized that everyone had their own place here. I'm not saying that I feel I don't belong here. Everything is fine, well is was all before that case at Gilbert College. I consider myself a very private person. Well my life sure wasn't private anymore. My life with Gil was put on display for everyone.

When Hodges started talking about OUR sex life I was mortified. But when he said sexually adventurous women, I could help but smile and think yes, yes he does. Then he compared Heather and our sex life. I would have slapped him, if we weren't at work, and if my boss wasn't right there. That would be a bad idea. After he implied that Gil and I don't have good sex, I almost lost it. After he left I had to prove my sexual greatness. I looked at Catherine.

"Grissom and I have great sex." Good job Sara, smile and let her take it in.

"I'm, sure you do." Catherine said smiling.

Woooh, umm wtf. Why is it so hard for people to think that Gil and I have good sex. Idk but there's no point in thinking about it.

So Nick knew that Betty didn't exactly like me. Great, its pretty likely that he mentioned it to at least one person. Then that person would tell another, and so on. God, this lab is like being in High School all over again.

~_Flashback End~_

Day 1

I woke up on the stone cold floor, where I was left for the night. I wouldn't do it. It just wasn't going to happen.

"Say it you bitch, the pain will stop soon as you do what I want." Robert gritted in my face.

"NO," I spat

Robert looked up to Jessie and winked, he kicked me in my chest and laughed as I let out a cry. Grabbing my hair, yanking my head back he shoved my face into the video camera. "Tell you husband how much it hurts, tell him this is all his fault."

"No Gil, its not your fault, don't listen to him, don't let him win." I screamed.

"You stupid bitch, DO IT."

I fell to the floor shaking my head, Robert told Jessie to turn off the camera. Bending down Robert ripped up my face and whispered.

"You think you've got it bad now, just wait, piss me off just a little bit more. Now we are going to turn on the camera again and your gonna say just what I want you to say."

"Go to hell" I sobbed. "I'm not going to give into you. So bring it on." Nodding while smiling he grabbed me and he dragged me out of the room and down the hall into another room.

"Not, gonna give in hey ? Well lets just see after this."

Throwing me onto a bed, climbing on top of me he begin to start straddling me but before he leaned down and bit hard on my neck.

Yelling in pain, I reached up with my fist making it connect with his jaw. He fell back a bit, spitting out some blood he yelled for Jessie to get in the room

"That's not enough to stop this sweetheart, JESSIE ! WHERE ARE YAH." Robert bellowed.

Seconds later Jessie came in the room.

"Yah Robert ?" he asked shaking.

"Here you can have some fun too, come here and hold her."

Nodding Jessie walked over, Robert let go of my hands and Jessie wrapped one arm around my neck and the other around my waist. Arching my back I tried to head-but Jessie but I smacked my head on the headboard.

"Woo, nice try there MRS CSI." Robert laughed.

My eyes widened as he took out a knife and started ripping off my shirt and pants.

"Don't worry hunny, this will be nothing like you have never experienced. After all you are married to HIM. I feel sorry for you, probably haven't had a good orgie in a while." Smiling he made his way down my chest. I struggled against Jessie, but his grip was too tight.

"Get off me, get off" I yelled. I tried kicking my legs to throw Robert off me.

"Struggle all you want Sara, Im bringing it on just like you asked."

He was between my legs in seconds and my underwear was gone too. I couldn't help but think of the times when my father would come into my room at night. As Robert pushed into me the thoughts of my father were blackened out.

"Mmmm, Mmmm. God you feel so good." Robert moaned."

Grabbing my breast he continued. " Not that much there, but at least your in great shape. Just too bad skin like this is covered in scars."

Closing my eyes I remembered the night that Gil first told me he loved me. Knowing I couldn't do anything to stop this, all I could do is think of the good things in mylife.

~AT CSI~

"We have looked everywhere Cat," Brass said. "There's just no sign of her."

Rubbing her temple Catherine said. "Are sure, have you called her cell and home again. Did you check her house?"

"Over and over again" He said.

"Well what are we going to do." Catherine whined.

"I know what I have to do, Jefferson is calling the news stations." Brass replied. "Now you know what you have to do."

"Yah I know, its just not the way I pictured our first conversation being like"

"He needs to know Catherine" Brass whispered.

Looking up at Brass and sighing Catherine took out Sara's cell phone and scrolled down to the G's. Locating the right name, Catherine hit the call button. It rang only two times before she was hearning a old familiar voice.

"Well hello my dear," Grissoms voice said.

"Gil, its Catherine, look im sorry to call but something has happened."

"What do you mean something has happened ? Is Sara okay ?" Grissom persisted.

"That's the thing Gil, we don't know."

A/N: okay plz let me know what you think PLEASE. Review. Review. Should I continue, what can I work on ?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CSI. I worship this show I am merely borrowing some of CBS'S amazing characters.

A/N: Here it is . This is a story of Gil and Sara, my take on why Grissom return's to CSI. Please enjoy and review.

**~Flashback~**

"_**Gil, its Catherine, look im sorry to call but something has happened."**_

"_**What do you mean something has happened ? Is Sara okay ?" Grissom persisted. **_

"_**That's the thing Gil, we don't know." **_

__**End Flashback~**

"**You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?" Grissom relied with angry. **

"**I Gil, I'm so, so sorry, we are doing everything we can."**

**Grissom could think. For a second he couldn't believe it. Sara, his Sara. They didn't know where she was. He suddenly got a flash back to when Sara was kidnapped. All alone out in that desert … he shook the idea out. He took a deep breath. "What do you know?"**

"**She has being missing since last night. After she didn't show up for her shift, we got worried. I called her cell and home a number of times, and there was so answer. So we went over to her, your place and …"**

**His air caught in his throat. "And what Catherine?"**

"**That's it Gil, nothing, nothing at all. There was no signs of a break in. The only thing that we found were her car keys. They we on the ground by her car."**

**Just like with Natalie. "Okay, I … I … ill be on the next flight out." With that he hung up the phone, and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what was happening. Who would do this to his Sara. Why … would this happen. What if something bad happened to her. No he could think that way.**

"**Dr. Grissom?" Samantha had came into the room, she had the paper work for the fake grave sight in her hands.**

"**Im sorry Sam but I wouldn't be able to help you finish that. He nodded towards her papers. "But I have a personal emergency back home and I need to leave immediately."**

**~Back at CSI~**

"**Okay Catherine the missing persons report is done, we should be seeing it on the news any minute now." Brass said as he entered the break room.**

**Catherine had shut her phone. That was the most painful thing she has ever done.**

**Noticing her expression Brass asked. "So how'd it go?" **

"**It went. God I don't know what's going to happen. If anything happends to Sara. I don't know what ill do…" Before she could finish Brass interrupted.**

"**Catherine nothing is going to happen to Sara, we will find her, there is always a clue."**

"**I hope your right Jim. I hope your right."**

**~Back with Sara~**

**I was awake. But I was afraid to open my eyes, I didn't want to. I hurt all over. I tried to rub my head but my hands were cuffed to the bed. I opened my eyes. I hurt all over. I could still feel him all over my body. I wanted him off me, I could feel his … stuff on me. **

"**Looks like someone is awake."**

**I froze, I knew that voice, please just leave me alone I thought. "mmm" that's all I could get out.**

**I felt a cool cloth against my forehead. I opened my eyes, it was so shocking too receive something so nice in this situation.**

"**Im really sorry about my father, I know he doesn't want to be like this." Jessie whispered as he patted the cloth on my head. **

"**Why … I …. why are you doing this." I had to ask him, I just didn't understand and this made me even more scared.**

"**Because, look what happened to you last night. Im sorry my father he has such a temper and he cant turn it off." **

**Okay this is so confusing, if he feels so bad, then why is he helping with this. Maybe it's a trick, trying to gain my trust, FUCK ! I don't know, God that feels nice. **

"**JESSIE, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" yelled Robert yelled.**

**Jessie quickly threw the wet cloth away. He jumped off the bed and ran into the middle of the room." In … in here father."**

"**What are you …. ? Ah good the lady is up. Did you have a good sleep my muffin, after all you were pretty wore out." Robert winked at me, I could absolutely throw up … he walked over and put his hand on my stomach. His cold long fingers …I moved my hips away from him. "Aw don't be like that." he spat im my face.**

"**Dad her head is pretty bad, maybe we should put some ice on it." **

"**What did you just say?" Robert hissed.**

"**I, … I said … that …. We should, put some ice on … her head."**

"**Yah I know what you said you little bastard, I just wanted to know if you did." Robert got up and walked over to Jessie. I turned my head, I was too afraid to watch. I heard a slap then a moan. "Now get out of here,"**

"**Why do you have to be so mean to him, he's your son." I pleaded. **

"**You have to show kids like Jessie tough love, or they become cripples." he had started walking over to me. He sat on the bed and started rubbing his hands up my legs. I hated the feeling of those fingers. Only Gil could … could do that. "So … are you going to be a good girl today, or do you want some more?"**

"**Go to hell." I screamed trying to kick him off me. Robert got up and smacked my face. I could feel the hot liquid. He took a key out of his pants and undid my cuffs. I quickly sat up and made a run for the door. My legs hurt so much. "HELP, someone please!" I shrieked. **

"**Stupid bitch!" Robert grabbed my hair. I screamed out in pain. Then he through my body onto the floor. He kicked me twice in the ribs. I felt one break. "You really think it would be that easy?" He began to kick, hit and slap me. All I could do is shield my head with my hands. The only thing I could think of was Gil. His strong arms around my waist. His hands on my body. His hands touching my skin. **

**A/N: okay here is chapter 2. I would love to thank my first viewers. They made me feel so good, and so did the others. ! Please tell me what you think **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
